User talk:Powerminerzilla
Power Miners 2010 Hello! And welcome to Brickipedia! I just wanted to say that your picture pretty much prooves the existence of the Lava Monsters, so thanks alot! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi! * Hi, first of all, I just wanted to say welcome to Brickipedia! I hope you have a good time here. I just wanted to ask you, I don;t want to pressure you to or anything, but was just wondering, if you could maybe make a review of this, with complete pics of the instructions (especially the pieces page)? If you could, that would be really helpful, thanks. 06:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks. 00:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) hi hey uh where did you find that picture of the prototype models and also if you like lego Power Miners and is trying to get all sets (like me) you should also edit on the power miners wiki here is a link http://powerminers.wikia.com/ please right back--[[User:44899|'448']][[User talk:44899|'99']][[special:contributions/44899|''' yes.]] 07:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) toysrus hey you have to go to toys r us they have the magma mech and fire blaster no lie they also have some other 2010 lego sets not the website i mean go to the store.--[[User:44899|'''448]][[User talk:44899|'99']][[special:contributions/44899|''' still trying to get all power miner sets .]] 05:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Power Miners 2010 Video * Hey! Nice link. I'm really liking the new sets. Thanks for the link, I like that video. Unfortunately, I won't be getting any of the new PM sets (besides 8188) as my budget has shrunk dramatically and SW always comes first. Also, I read your userpage, and do you have a link to the Tunnel 13 thing? I probably wont be on for a little while, so If I don't respond you'll know why. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and see you later. :) Thanks, 19:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: 2010 Space Police * Hey. Nice find! Sorry, I've been a little busy lately, but I think that you're pages are great. I'll just fix the link name and what not, but is the name of 5985 Space Police Centrale that, or central? Thanks for the heads up! :D 06:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ** Okay. Thanks for the information. I think that it should be central, but I do know how LEGO sometimes has naming issues. Also, it's a prelim, so I think that we can leave it for now. Also, could you tell me what these sources are? I saw the names on the Flickr comments, but none of them gave an actual site name or link. About the Blast Roller, I do not have instructions for it. If they're not on Peeron or LEGO.com, then I have not idea as to where you could find them, :S Sorry. 03:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Blast Roller I didn't made the images, since I do not recieve Brickmaster,it is bad quality but this is all I have found http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=414065 [[User:Sparky!|Sparky]] power miners hey you have all the sets your lucky. i only need the titanium command rig and 2010 sets.[[User:44899|'''448]][[User talk:44899|'99']][[special:contributions/44899|''' still trying to get all power miner sets .]] 03:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi! How old are you? Do you have really all LEGO Power Miners Sets? -- 11:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Cargo Crusher Hi, I uploaded a pic of the Cargo Crusher. Pufflesrcute 01:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lego.com 2010 Power Miners * Hi. Nice links! I'm really liking the new sets, especially 8091. Did you notice how even LEGO used the prelim pic of 8090 with Meltrox instead of Infornox? Anyway, thanks for the links, I'll have to use those HQ pictures. 02:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Cargo Crusher http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=358398 Not Really Instructions but I built it from this. If you can't read it, I will put up instructions in the talk page. If your drill doesn't work, push the white band out more. Pufflesrcute 03:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I also went to New Zealand and I looked at the Instructions (You Could not take the instructions home) and it was exactly the same as the one in the picture so it is not a fake. Pufflesrcute 03:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Happy 2010 * Hey! Thanks, I hope that you have a great new year as well. Can't wait for all the new LEGO joy to come! :D 04:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Summer 2010 I think you should delete all of the summer 2010 sets that don't go in the lava sceme. Pufflesrcute 00:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: PM Combo Sets * Hi. Well, I know nothing about these. I noticed that there are a lot of these combos popping up lately, but my theory is no pictures, no set. If you can't find a picture or source, chance are it doesn't exist. :) Thanks, 06:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Claw Catcher & Lavatraz * Really? I thought that they were released in North America. Wow. Sorry to here that. They should be (even though they probably will be eventually). These kinds of things have happened in the past with Star Wars and have made me kind of mad. I know that I will not be getting those sets (not enough cash) but I hope that they are released in North America soon. 22:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) easter egg check the easter egg now on the website i think tat there making s huge game because it looks like a video game[[User:44899|'''448]][[User talk:44899|'99']][[special:contributions/44899|''' still trying to get all power miner sets .']] 23:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Jan PM`s Hi, the Claw catcher and Lavatraz ''ARE realeased on lego.com Link: http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Leaf.aspx?cn=556&d=70 (u.k) -- 20:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Orange Crystal King Hi, This is my oppinion but I think the Crystal king turns orange when he's angry. Pufflesrcute 23:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) pm site hey check out the funzone under this country i wish i could read it check ot the whole site http://powerminers.lego.com/pl-pl/funzone/default.aspx Important Question Hi Powerminerzilla! Do you know if there are 2011 sets of the new Power Miners? If so with ice-monster or more sets of lava monster? -- 09:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC)